


Rescued from hell

by cossaille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossaille/pseuds/cossaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had just gotten back from hell and he was wondering who had saved him, that is, until he met Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued from hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please comment and let me know your opinios  
> Hope you like it :D

Rescued from hell. After a long time imprisoned, I could finally walk the Earth, among humans, and look for my little brother, Sammy. He is basically the reason for my living, him, and hunting down monsters. But now, now I gotta figure out how the hell I escaped, or who the actual hell had the balls, like Bobby would say, to pull me out.  
I searched for Sammy and Bobby, when we finally got to see each other, Bobby was kind enough to drench me, with holy water and all that anti-demons crap. And then, that crappy lil’ bro wasn’t there. I traced him to a motel and the second he saw me he went creepy crazy. And then he hugged me, I couldn’t be more, well, surprisingly, happy.  
I told them what happened, that one moment I was in hell, and then I was just, well, there.  
After a few weeks wondering who rescued me, I got tired of waiting, I called out to him, and he came to me, as he would in the future. He said his name was Castiel, Cas for short, that he was an angel. I, as I was at the time, thought he was lying. I ignored him, and kept on making fun of him until he was so pissed he threatened to send my ass back down there.  
He disappeared for a few days, and I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. Not him as the angel, but as that hot vessel he was wearing. And damn that trench coat. Before I met him, when I closed my eyes all I could see was hell. The torture I went through, and the torture I made. All the pain done to me, and caused by me, all that I couldn’t – or wouldn’t – tell Sam. But after him, that beautiful angel, with those slightly low eyes, and a crooked smile, I was able to truly smile, without a beer in my hands.  
One day, I woke up, and there he was, sitting by my side, on my bed, watching me. He then sent me to the past, to Jay Bird’s Diner, where I met my old men, which on that time, was about my age, if not younger. It was kinda awesome, kinda scary. I lived through the pain of seeing my mom and dad, alive. And when he showed up, all that pain, just vanished. But then, I saw the future all over again, my mom and dad, dead. And he showed up, again, and just placed his hand on my shoulder, as if saying that everything would be fine, and I believed him for a second.  
The feeling was getting stronger, every time I saw him I couldn’t help but imagine myself jumping on him and kissing him. The time was passing, he didn’t show for some time. I missed him. When he finally reappeared, I was almost bursting into tears of joy – which by the way I never had before – except for the fact he had that damned Uriel with him. With MY Cas.  
I was a little jealous, but I started noticing, that time from time, he would check on me, as if he cared. And I couldn’t help but wonder why, and as I glued on him, more and more, we were becoming friends. Or something else, which at that time, I still didn’t know what it was.  
Time passed. I helped him, he helped me. And Sam was somewhere in between. The place that Castiel occupied in my head was growing, as if my head was going to explode. And then I just couldn’t help but tell him. Tell him the whole truth. How I was dying to just take that trench coat off, throw him onto a bed, and just lay there with him. Well, not JUST lay. But we get the point. And that’s what happened. Well, almost.  
What really happened was that HE took MY jacket, leave it on the floor and kissed the hell out of me. And that time, was when I knew. I knew that angels could get freaky. And man, did he. But then, after the moment passed, what to do was all that passed inside my head. How to explain it, how to leave, how to tell Sammy and Bobby, or even more important, how the hell could I look into those puppy like eyes, with that ocean sea like color and not cave my head onto the ground.  
So I didn’t, I just grabbed my jacket of the floor, got into my Impala – also known as Baby – and drove the hell outta there. Hell, it was nice this time of year. I think it would be better than up here. But I didn’t have the time to worry about that. I had to worry about the seals. The seals that made me see mom and dad, dead and alive, that would break Lucifer out of hell, and as my work associate –and only that - Castiel said, let him walk.  
And I couldn’t let that happen, so I turned around, entered that damn room, woke him up – totally took a picture ‘cause I couldn’t let that face go to waste – and said:  
-Man, look, I’m sorry, I was drunk as ever, pissed, and a bit sad, I didn’t know what I was doing, and I think neither did you. We work together, so let’s just erase that from our minds.  
And the son of a bitch did, from mine. He took my memory out, and for me, everything was as good as ever. Only it wasn’t.  
I felt like I was missing something. Someone. And everything just started all over again, until I was, well, man enough to admit, not only to myself, but to everyone around us, that I wanted him, and that I would have him, like’em or not. And that’s exactly what happened, we had each other – and Sammy and Bobby, of course – and we just kept on fighting, for years and years, all the monsters –vampires, wendigos, and others – all the demons, all the angels that wanted to come in between us, we just kicked their ass, the fantastic four.


End file.
